Story arc overview: "Hand of the Serpent"
'- November 1th - YC 118 -' * Avio Yaken mentions reports of a Serpentis shadow group calling themselves "Manus Colubra" or "Hand of the Serpent", raiding Poteque Pharmaceutical assets in the Augnais system. * Avio Yaken takes on a assignment given by a Poteque station administrator to deal with a raiding group * Weeks later, Avio Yaken alerts Sanxing pilots over Corporate comms of a Hauler's crew being held Hostage over Blamston III. Xun Yu's presence was demanded, if he failed to appear the hostages would be executed * Xun Yu, accompanied by Kolodi Ramel, depart from Shizu Station and make best speed to the planet of Blamston III * Arriving in orbit of Blamston III, the Hauler hails all three vessels, requesting a video connection. * The three meet a Aviator wearing Gallentean who respectfully greets Xun yu and thanks him for arriving. After formalities, the Gallentean cuts to the chance and makes the demand of twenty million ISK to be wired to the accounts of "Manus Colubra" in exchange for the hostages. * Xun Yu refuses * The Gallentean mastermind executes a hostage at the rejection and ups the price to twenty-five million ISK. * Xun Yu refuses * Another hostage is executed at the refusal. the Gallentean goes of spouting some words to persuade Xun Yu to pay the ransom and end this. * Avio Yaken gives Kolodi the order to send in a team to board the vessel. * Attaching themselves to the hull of the Bridge, Kolodi's team begins to prepare a breach. The mastermind learns of this attack from the ship's sensors and informs Xun Yu that he is "disappointed" before giving the order to execute the hostages. * Delayed by a additional bulkhead. Kolodidi's team fails to breach the hull in time. * Several escape pods lunch from the ship and warp off in a star burst formation. * Kolodi's team board the hauler to find no bodies beside the ones in the bridge, entire ship is empty. Taking over the hauler, Xun Yu orders to have it returned to Shizu Station for investigation. * Xun Yu requests FIO contacts for information on Manus Colubra * Xun Yu sends in a expert investigation team to search the hualer named "The Stork" * Xun Yu requests Lo Kuei-Sen to look into his contacts about Manus Colubra * Xun Yu receives clues from FIO * Xun yu receives clues from Investigation team * Lo Kuei-sen receives clues from street contacts * '- December 6th - YC 118-' * Reports of another Hauler undergoing strange behavior has been detected in orbit of Tei-su. Avio Yaken puts out the call for a member of Sanxing to step up and lead a armed investigation on the questioned hauler. * Senti Madullier takes up the mission to investigate the hauler * Senti Madullier succeeds in securing valuable data from the Hauler, data has been handed over to Avio Yaken * ???? Category:Out of Character information